


None Too Gently

by Sleepy_prince48



Category: Original Work
Genre: (Didn't know that was a popular tag??), Charlotte has a uh Toy!!, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Sex, and finally, another fic i hope my friends wlw heart races for, boobies!!!, fukin--, okay sooo-- sex tags, reader is a gal, shockingly, ya' bang owu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_prince48/pseuds/Sleepy_prince48
Summary: Charlotte Jackson is a ruffian, in and out of bed and you're not sure you mind.





	None Too Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo!  
It's come to my attention that whenever I write OC x Reader I never supply a ref for my lovely readers. So without further ado, here's Charlotte!  
https://file.toyhou.se/images/15621066_EMb9BLz3ZI4aRQU.png

“Wakey wakey,” A mellow voice whispered into your ear, soft-spoken but firm, “You’ve been asleep for quite a while now, sleepyhead.”

Soft lips pressed a kiss against your temple- slim fingers ghosting over you eyelids; the fabric of a blindfold blocking them from making actual contact. Another hand pressed against your bare stomach, unclothed and in the nude. You were safe, you knew that- oh, but Charlotte, the woman made your spine tingle like you were in mortal peril but of course; you never were.

Charlotte was safe, as long as she had control, Charlotte was safe.  
Her hair tickles your neck as she kisses your forehead. She gestures for you to lift your head, the movement only known by how it caressed your hair. You lifted obediently.

“Hnn... Such a good girl for me...” You can’t help but focus on her little groan as she undoes the knot of the blindfold and pulls it off in one swift motion. Vision stops being splotchy after a few blinks and you welcomed the sight of Charlotte leant over you with her ever-present smile.

You smiled back and hers widened; pinching your cheeks with a snicker.  
Her lips trail hot kisses down your temple to your lips; she really gives you no time to figure out where you were; probably one of Lorrel’s rooms- she couldn’t help but mess with her brother's equipment- you mused as you opened your mouth for ease of access.

Charlotte hummed her praise, hands trailing down you sides gently, until coming to a stop at your hips where she purposely dug her nails in to hear you whimper.

It’s so bad that she always gets what she wants.

But really, who in their right mind would deny Charlotte Jackson? All that grace, all that power, all that beauty; tailored into one body- it seemed so impossible and yet, here she was- a temptress that guarded the gates of hell.

You threw your hands into her rich silky locks, already exhausted from thinking. Charlotte chuckles, pulling away from your heated kiss- she ghosts her lips over the corner of your mouth, teasing you with their softness.

You can see the outline of her favourite toy hiding under her dress.

She catches you eyeing it, "Not yet, kitten,"  
You frown but pull your vision up her curves to stop drooling over thoughts of the near future. The witch laughs at you, a wholehearted cackle that has her digging her nails into your skin, again.

But she seemed to love the crescent moon indents she made on your skin with a fiery passion so you said nothing.

She slid a hand up to grope your breast none-to-gently. Never could Charlotte be gentle, the very word escaped her, fled before it reached her ears, she didn't know the meaning of gentle.

Teeth grazed your neck, nibbles turned to bites- etching dark splotches onto your skin with unparalleled harshness. It was her favourite thing; to mark you as hers, she loved seeing the bruises marring your skin, little things that meant you were hers. Her free hand pinched your side, her eyes crease when you whimpered once more.

Her harsh handling vanishes as her teeth drag down from your collar bone to your nipple- she swirls her tongue around the bud then sucks it a bit too firmly, biting it meanly. You groaned and pulled her hair which got the woman to grind against you, her clothed toy presses and caresses your bare folds. 

Groping and grinding, Charlotte hummed her praise for you, lips pressed against your breast. She kissed your chest with mass amounts of love and care, looking up at you through half-lidded eyes, pupils blown wide with affection.

You whined wantonly, tugging her hair between your fingers. She giggled- a wonderful tinkling sound that drew your breath short- then pulled her dress aside, delicate fingers rubbing the head of her strap-on to make you look. It's purple colour befit her greatly- you huffed at her blatant teasing, but the worst part was it was working.

She rubbed the head against your clit, making you shudder and moan as her hands groped your chest; heat coiled tightly around you as Charlotte ground the strap-on against your cunt. You couldn't help but tense, ready and waiting.

Charlotte snickered, pressing the head into your entrance. You cry out, throwing your legs around her waist to drive the toy deeper into you. With a cackle, she snaps her hips back and thrusts into you deeply- filling you to the very core. Again and again, she almost empties you only to fill you completely once more- it drove you mad with lust and desire, it was unfair; how good she was with her toys!!

You whined and covered your heated face with your arms- Charlotte only chuckled (somewhat breathily, you noted) and drove the strap-on into you impossibly harder. She clearly planned to hammer you until you legs were too weak to stand on, so cruel... in such a wonderful way.

And dear God did she hammer, twisting and jabbing deep until you were squirming on the mattress desperate for release, pounding your cunt. Bouncing with every buck Charlotte made inside of you, you squeaked and blushed, nibbling on your finger as Charlotte twisted and bucked. You couldn't help but whine at every pulse of pleasure Charlotte gave you with every thrust of her hips.

Snapping forward and back with intense speed, moving her hips in such deliberate and precise ways that sent bliss burning down your spine, searing pleasure coiling hotly in the pit of your stomach.

"You're so damn pretty," Charlotte muttered into the crook of your neck, breath tickling the sensitive flesh before being replaced with the feeling of being bitten- just a little less painful than if she had drawn blood.  
"You're gonna be mine forever, yeah?" When you only nodded, her eyes narrowed and she dragged her hand from your breast to your throat, fingers tickled thin skin- a threat, "Yeah?"  
"Yeah!" You whined breathily, peeking out from under your arms.  
"Hnn... Good girl..." Her hips slapped against yours, making sure she moved in all the ways you loved,; memorising them all was more than worth it when she got to see you squirming, crying out with legs shaking in pleasure and your hands balled into fists as she delivered bursts of wonderful sensations throughout your body just with a few simple shakes of her hips.

She leant in for an intense kiss, resting her hand on your neck with little purpose but lots of intentions. She huffs and the air caresses your lips lightly as she thrusts into your tight heat.

Your moaning spiralled out of control, filling the room, body pulsing and aching for release. A bead of sweat runs down Charlotte's forehead as she moves the hand on your throat to your folds, stroking your clit with thin fingers- her chest heaves as she leans heavily on you, clothed breasts smothering your own. 

The burning hot coil within your stomach suddenly whipped out of its circular form, you let out a wail as your heat squeezed Charlotte's strap-on. you cum flood deep, coating your insides and Charlotte's toy, making things an even hotter and wetter mess than before. But Charlotte kept moving- albeit slower; milking all the aftershock from your system until she was sure you had nothing left to give. She slammed her hands onto either side of you head- barely keeping herself up, soaking in the afterglow and the pleasure of knowing she had made you happy, peppering kisses on your forehead as you mewled out high gasps.

When Charlotte pulled out with a squishy pop that firmly cemented what had occurred, you wanted to roll over and help Charlotte finish, finger her pussy until she was fully satisfied, but Charlotte’s blissed and satisfied expression stopped him. Instead, you watched as Charlotte pulled off her toy and threw it to some corner or other- exposing her gorgeously wet entrance to you- and began rubbing her clit lazily- not at all planning to finish, happy enough from getting you to cum. She whined dully and opened her free arm wide, fingers gesturing to you.

A command to come to her.

With some effort, you crawled into her arms, reaching over her shoulders to undo the zip on her dress. She chuckled softly, kicking off her heels and shrugging off her dress. You observed that the clips that usually fastened her socks to her panties dangled to the side- no panties to clip onto you supposed, amused. You pulled off her bra, rubbing the irritated red lines they left soothingly and then yanked off her socks so the woman was as bare as you- a much more comfortable way to sleep than in a dress.

Charlotte smiled softly; very different from her usual grin as her hand entwined itself with you locks. you hummed, settling your head on her chest, big breasts making for wonderful pillows as the witch played with your hair. You relaxed into the afterglow and waited for sleep to take you.

She kissed your forehead and murmured something but the words fled before they could reach your ears and sleep finally smothered you with the wondrously soft quilt of Charlotte's bed.

Aah, you were in Charlotte's room all along.


End file.
